ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Dakota
Dakota Milton was a camper on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, as a member of the Toxic Rats. She was originally eliminated in Truth or Laser Shark, but thanks to her father, returned in Ice Ice Baby as an intern. She later returned as a contestant in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste and was placed on the Mutant Maggots after one of its members quit. She is a giant. She is voiced by Carleigh Beverly. She has a crush on Sam. Personality Dakota is arguably the show's most fame-hungry contestant. The daughter of a very wealthy man, she has dreams of becoming a multi-talented Hollywood superstar. Unlike the other competitors, Dakota joined Total Drama not only to win the money, but to get enough camera time to turn her life into a spin-off reality series. She even carries a cell phone with her to inform paparazzi of her presence. While Dakota is spoiled, a little selfish, and can be picky when it comes to friends, she is far from heartless, behaving quite kindly towards her fellow contestants. In Truth or Laser Shark, Dawn determines that Dakota's desire for fame is actually "a depressed cry for love." Dakota becomes frantic when she hears this, revealing that not only is this true, but she requires a therapist to deal with it. She is revealed to be a kind person underneath her spoiled demeanor, thanks to Sam, who loved her even after she transformed. No one has ever accepted her true self, and no one saw her beyond her looks, and when Sam saw under the surface, Dakota shows her true colors as someone sweeter and with more heart than she appears. Trivia Comparisons *Dakota is the third contestant after elimination to hold a staff-like position on the show; in her case, a job as an intern; the others are Owen in Total Drama Action and Ezekiel in Total Drama World Tour. *Dakota is one of ten contestants to have their full name revealed; with the others being Alejandro, Blaineley, Cameron, Cody, DJ, Harold, Lightning, and MacArthur. *She is one of eighteen characters to have a cleft chin, with the others being Brick, Brody, Chef, Chris, Don, Dwayne, Geoff, Heather, Jacques, Josh, Leonard, Mary, Max, Rodney, Ryan, Topher, and Trent. *Dakota is one of the few characters who possesses more than one main design, having her regular design and her Dakota-zoid design. Other characters include Ezekiel, Heather, Mike, Sierra, Lightning and Scarlett. *Dakota shares many similarities with Ezekiel: **Both were the only two contestants to be brought back to the show as something entirely different from a contestant; Dakota as an intern and Ezekiel as a challenge. **Both were eliminated second in a season. **Both were eliminated once, but Chris eventually let them back in after someone else quit. **Both placed on the team with more contestants eliminated before the merge in a season. **Both eventually transformed into hideous monsters at the end of their participation in the show. *Dakota is one of six characters to have their own sleep masks with the others being Heather, Lindsay, Justin, Courtney, and Tom. *Dakota is one of nine characters on the show to have been bald or currently be bald, with the others being Alejandro, Chef, Chris, Dave, Ezekiel, Heather, Sierra, and Staci. **She is one of two contestants to become bald due to radiation with the other being Staci. **She is also the only person to become completely bald without any hair left on her head or any patches. *Dakota is one of two contestants confirmed to have competed in a beauty pageant, with the other being Sugar. *Dakota is the second contestant in the series to return after being previously eliminated, yet still not reach the merge. The first was Izzy in Total Drama Action. Competition *Dakota holds the record for taking the Hurl of Shame the most amount of times, having taken it a total of three times. Miscellaneous *Dakota's stereotype, "Fame Monger", is a term on the Total Drama Online website, a contest that rewards a different person monthly for being a big Total Drama fan. *The picture on her Total Drama Online profile shows Dakota's top as black instead of pink. *Dakota is the highest ranking Total Drama: Revenge of the Island contestant to not compete in Total Drama All-Stars. *Dakota's fate was foreshadowed twice in the show: **In her audition tape, she says she'll be "the biggest thing ever" on television (her mutation would later turn her freakishly tall), **In Truth or Laser Shark, Dawn predicts that if Dakota remains on the island, "disaster will befall her," referring to her mutation. *According to Dakota's Total Drama: Revenge of the Island biography, her favorite food is salad. **Also stated in her biography is that she loves pop music and that her favorite color is pink. **It also says that her favorite movie is "Shoeless" because "it's about girls who like to buy shoes!". *With her mutation, Dakota has become the tallest contestant in Total Drama. References *Dakota Milton is a parody of famous socialite Paris Hilton. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Transformed characters Category:Girly girls Category:Rich characters Category:Pink Category:Monsters Category:Blonde hair Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Green eyes Category:Pink Shoes Category:Pink Flat Shoes Category:Lovers Category:Bald Category:Characters after elimination to hold a staff-like position on the show Category:Toxic Rats Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Crushs Category:Love Interests Category:Canadian Characters